


没什么营养的合集。

by Elims



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elims/pseuds/Elims
Summary: 就是个合集，御天敌x普罗透斯婴儿车，All诈骗擦边球，警车沙雕小段子。
Kudos: 7





	没什么营养的合集。

御天敌x普罗透斯

“你把你的人民称为贱民，普罗透斯。”御天敌分开普罗透斯的两腿，把他按在自己的腰际，议长的接口艰难的吞吃着他的输出管，神色涣散而欢愉，输出管破开保护叶片，在对方的机体里开拓出湿漉漉的伤痕，面甲英俊的议会首席双腿盘缠着领袖的腰部装甲，双手搂着他的脖颈上下起伏，任由自己的机体在那粗大的吓人的管子上颠簸，他的神智在欲火上被反复灼烧，而他自己更乐意直接饥渴难耐的拥抱那团火焰，因为他最终能因此而换得自己想要的回答。  
“你总是如此傲慢，令我不得不教导你谦卑。”御天敌的手指揉按着怀中飞行器的外置节点，用手指直观的感受着他的饥渴，他的指尖缓慢的游弋过敏感点，直到接口涌出的润滑液打湿他的指尖。  
普罗透斯的内里被大的可怕的管子搅弄着，而凝视着他的领袖毫无怜悯之心，快感令他头晕目眩，继续浪叫着扭动腰肢。  
他们的争执本就不存在，一切只是起源于议长与领袖体内的贪婪，贪婪让他们的火种溃陷出黑洞，只有吞噬彼此才能勉强获得一丝安慰，他们外表光鲜，内里却同样肮脏不堪。  
普罗透斯注视着御天敌，在如坠云雾过载的快感中露出了一个痴缠倦缱的笑容。

All诈骗擦边球

“哈啊……”诈骗在房间的正中央，机体颤抖着，但现在的他只是一张桌子，一个没有生命的物件，而桌子最不应该做的，就是颤抖。  
军火商反仰着机体，并不柔韧的机身被反折四肢，挺起一个弧度，他不像是一张桌子，更像是一座拱桥，他的机身被锁死固定成这个耻辱的姿势，钉死了，不能动了。然后有人把一只水杯放在他的腰腹上。诈骗感受到了其中的能量液滚烫的温度，一只手掌贴上他的臀部，不轻不重的拍击了一下。  
“平稳些，诈骗。”那个面目不清的塞伯坦人说，言语间包含着不清不明的恶意，“否则我就挖去你的光学镜，在你的腰侧开两个窟窿，然后邀请我的朋友们，一起在你身上打桌球。”

警车沙雕小段子

“你变胖了，警车。”爵士打量着办公桌前咬着甜甜圈的战术指挥官，说道，“你是不是吃了太多的甜食？”  
“我没有，爵士，只是附加外装甲让我看上去臃肿。”警车回答的很坦然。  
“不，你确实变胖了，警车。”爵士拿出一个体重秤，“不然你来称称看。”  
卸下所有附加外装甲后，警车站在了体重秤上，看着那个数字，战术指挥官惊讶的光学镜明度亮度变换了两次。  
然后爵士看着战术指挥官把手伸向他头上的角徽。  
“这个角徽一定作为附加外装甲拥有至少二十公斤的重量吧，卸掉它一定体重就正常了，我的一定是对的，所以不用尝试了。”  
警车走下了体重秤，继续心安理得的吃他的甜甜圈。


End file.
